Lady Bat
by Minuet Pavlov
Summary: One-shot Based on a story from Flipside. The Nastasia and Count Bleck origins from their friendship.


_Hi! _

_I´m Minny and this my first one-shot... so I´m very happy._

_I hope you like it._

* * *

**Lady Bat**

**_(I don´t own this characters. I only use them for my weird stories)_**

**By: Minuet Pavlov**

I didn´t know.

That was a glorious day. The day that I lost my freedom.

I was on the woods, trying to feed myself. Looking for some Peachy Peachs **(1)**

When I found one, one so juicy and big; I decided to eat it.

But when I was near, an strange shadow covered me and make me fall.

When I opened my eyes, I saw something awful.

I was caught.

My wings were hurt. I was very sad. My life it´s gone.

I started to cry so loud. My tears fell from my cheeks.

And i remind that no one can hear my voice so i shut up

I closed my eyes ´cause i can´t do anything.

I waited my fate, with sadness.

But in the silence of the forest, i hear somebody moving around the grass.

I was afraid. Was he the owner of the tramp? Was the hunter next to me?

My heart beat very loud and hard. The fear was in my mind.

Then against all the fear that I had, I opened my eyes.

Then i saw him.

A very strange youth with an amazing good looking shape.

He was looking at me with his eyes, filled with pain.

I stare at him.

I was wondering if he was the owner of this trap. Or not?

He looked my prison. He looks the lock. He looks the chains and my injury.

He sighs and walked away.

When I saw that that being has not compassion...Looking someone in a trouble and he only walks away

I-I was hopeless.

Then I understand that those beings are nasty. When i understand that i take on my fate.

And I waited for the dawn. But I fell half-sleep.

... [Forest Sounds]...

!!! ... [Move sounds]...

Something was around, something moved my cage.

I opened my eyes and I saw him again.

He smiled.

I stare at his hands.

He brought a very heavy stone.

I was very surprised. And i was wrong.

That beings weren´t bad. Some of them hold a kind heart.

I look at him, waiting that he set me free.

But there was someone more. A Ninjoe**(2)** come from a shrub.

He noticed that the youth want to set me free.

He didn´t want to lose his prey.

The Ninjoe start to atack the youth. He was in disadvantage. A very big disadvantage.

The fight was short, and the youth very, **VERY **injured. I was moving myself around the cage. I wanted to help him.

Before the final bow, the youth move his hands in a weird dance and hit many times the Ninjoe with the very heavy stone.

That was when i knew that he was a Dark Magician.

In a second, the Ninjoe had several damage in his body. Then with all his pride wounded, he left the "thief" and the prey behind.

And walk away to his kingdom.

I was happy because the hunter left, but how about the youth? How was he?

I look at him.

He stands up and come at me with a very kind smile.

-Are you all right? Because Blumiere saved you, little bat. - He said.

When i saw that sweet thing, I was very breathless.

I never think that a being like that could do such amazing thing for someone else. And either that someone could do such thing for me.

He snap his fingers and broke the lock and with a hand take me out of the cage.

And also cures my injuries.

And with another "snap!" he cures his owns injuries.

-You´re free, little bat. Blumiere set you free.- he said with another big smile.

I moved my wings and start to fly. I was free again.

But a weird felling hits my heart.

I didn´t want to be away from him.

I want to be by his side.

Was night yet.

Then I fly so high, high, high, to reach next to the moon.

-Oh, moon! - I said. - I´m so happy. I´m so happy because i found something awesome.

The moon was curious and look at me: - Tell me, little bat. What do you find?

-Oh, moon, i found something better than the food and the water.-

-What is that, little bat?-

-Something that makes my heart very happy and very drowsy!-i shout with happiness- Oh, moon. I feel like a dream!

-Then little bat, what´s that amazing thing that makes you very happy?

- Oh, moon. Was someone that saved me from the doom! An amazing person that set free! I look at him and i feel very drowsy!

The moon smiled very kind and sweet: - I think that i understand, little bat. But what do you want? I can feel that you come for something else! - said with a laugh the moon.

-Oh, Ancient Moon. I guess that you´re right. -

-Then what do you wish, little bat? - said the moon with compassion.

-Oh, wise moon. I wish to be like him. I wish to be with him. I wish to be by his side, until my game ends and beyond! - I said with joy.

-Little bat, does that feeling it´s strong enough?

-YYYYEEEESSS!!!!

You can be sure that you´re wish is granted. - said the moon.

-Thanks, moon! - I said with my eyes closed meanwhile I fall between moon dust.

I fell in a big lake.

When I breath again, I noticed that I wasn´t the same.

I wasn´t a bat.

I had hair.

Long and Pink hair.

I swam till the side and I look my reflection on the water.

I was human.

And I was happy.

I saw the moon and smiled.

Then I started to search him.

I walk all down the hill next to the lake and I saw light.

I walk to reach where the light was. And i was very happy because i find him.

But he was talking meanwhile he was grabbing very hard a dark book.

I didn't want to bother him in such moment, so I hide behind a tree.

And I listen to his words.

"Oh dear Timpani, where are you?

I have search in this entire world, in this entire realm, but I couldn´t found you.

I want to be with you. Just with you. Only with you. For all the eternity.

I want to find that place. To be just you and me. And be happy.

I have fear. If i don´t find you. I don´t know what I'm gonna do.

I have search for many long. In this realm, in all the realms.

But I can´t find your shape in anyone.

This realm. That realm. All the realms are empty without you. All the worlds has no sense without you.

Then if no one have sense, i´m going to destroy all the worlds. And i will do one. One that will be our paradise.

I´m gonna do the will of the Dark Prognosticus, and make my own !

Our place...

My love Timpani, where are you?!"

That words.

My heart broke.

My tears...

My hope...

My love...

...

...

...!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

My love has a will and I'll going to make it real!

It doesn´t matter if he´s in love with some one else!

I-I...own him.

Then I understand.

I clean my tears and put my love beside.

I came out and talk to him.

-I ...uhm... have to thank you.- I said very serious.

-Why? - He asked

-Well ... uhm.... because ...uhm... you saved me from that Ninjoe.

-!!!! So you are the bat?-

-No ...uhm... not anymore. I´m a human and i ...uhm... i´m loyal to you.

-But Blumiere set you free, BLEH! You don´t have to be loyal to BLECK!...-

-I had a debt with...uhm...you. So i will loyal to you...uhm... BLECK!

-Loyal to Bleck?! ... Loyal to COUNT BLECK! BLEH;BLEH!!!!

-...

-I mean Loyal to Blumiere..., If that satisfys you,,,

-I´m not going to be only loyal to you...uhm... Count. I´m going to be your ...uhm...most loyal minion until my game ends.

-...!!!-

- NASTASIA!!!!!!! Yor Most loyal minion ...uhm... all your orders will be done, But first,,, I-I...uhm... l-lo...

-Yes??-

-v-ve ...uhm... nothing.

And that was the night.

The day that my freedom was over.

Since that day, I take care always for my dear COUNT BLECK.

Making his word an order.

Doing all his will.

But lately, his love to Lady Timpani has made him more chaotic. And I can´t take care of him as I always do. But that doesn´t care

Because I ,**NASTASIA**, i´m gonna be here and... I'm going to help him as always, help him like that night he help me...

I didn´t know but...

His love for her is amazing.

Everyday it´s stronger .Mine too.

But he didn´t know that.

Yeah…I love him.

Until my game ends and beyond!

**Nastasia.**

**

* * *

**

**Notes:**

1.-This is a story that my weird mind make about the stories that you heard in the Super Paper Mario coffe basements. You know... the one about a "_Bat and a young man"._

2.- This one-shot it´s about what does Nastasia thinks about that incident and before the game ends. ( Poor Nastasia TT TT she make me feel sad ._.)

3.- _Writer´s notes:_

**(1)** Do you remeber that beautiful pink item? **_Yes! That one!_** The one that you can find in the Tiny-bits shop in the big tree on the 3rd level. Well. I think that she lived in that wood area because that´s the only that i know that there´s _**Peachy Peachs. (**Now that i think it, maybe a Keel Mango should be better XP)_ Anyway... ._.

**(2) **If you didn´t remember them... They are the wierd guys that help in the duels on the **Sammer´s Kingdom **(navy blue door :3) I hate them XP but i thought that they can do this hunters to bring a tribute to the king or to their masters.

Yeah. I know I´m really weird 8D!

And the idea of the moon was so cursi XP. In the story, we never know how the hell she transforms in to a "human" so this is my idea about that ^^U.

Well, i hope you liked it. If that was, please leave a review.

If you don´t understand something make a review and i will explain to yup.

Ah! And Thanks for read :3!


End file.
